Trillia IX
Trillia IX is part of the Igliza system in Hex #0209. As the homeworld of the Trilliant Ring, this planet sees frequent visitors from all the Imperial Houses. The planet is known for the extreme dichotomy between its artificial ring and its surface. Trillia IX has an artificial planetary ring - known sometimes as the Inner Circle - which is one of Acheron Rho's hottest and most selective tourism destinations. The ring hosts a megacity, dotted with pleasure domes and a dizzying array of artificial climates. Despite its low population, strategic monopolies have attracted immense wealth to the planet, turning the Inner Circle into a place of ludicrous opulence and luxury. The surface - known colloquially as the Sapphire - is a blasted, frozen hellscape that is almost completely uninhabitable. Temperatures can drop as low as -200 degrees Celsius, making climate controls necessary for survival. Regular energy blasts from the ring have also heavily irradiated the surface. While only a handful of research stations exist on the surface, there are remnants of habitation blocks and lost cities that were annihilated in the Scream. This makes the surface a research frontier for the Trilliant Ring and a font of technological re-discovery for those prepared to handle its inhospitable environment. History Before the Scream While most historical records of the planet have been lost to the annals of time, it is believed that the planet was highly populated before the Scream. Evidence of former settlements can be found, both underneath the sheets of ice that cover most of the surface, as well as on artificial satellites that were in close orbit above the planet. Ancient terraforming devices kept habitation blocks warm in alcoves under the ice and may have been in the process of thawing the surface. During the Scream artificial satellites in orbit around Trillia crashed violently to the surface. Some of these destroyed or irreparably damaged the terraformers, while others smashed massive craters into the ice, blasting holes into many of the habitation blocks. However the events unfolded, the result was that the planetary climate controls became inoperable and the planet's population was wiped out. Reconnection Trillia IX was officially reconnected to the Acheron Rho navigation grid in 2788 by House Vela, though it remained on the uninhabited periphery of the sector for quite some time. The planet itself went unexplored until 2920 when a private expedition to the planet arrived and began uncovering troves of pretech cached under the frozen surface. The scale of the discovery was unheard of, with many of the explorers questioning the implications of revealing this technology to the public. The group, known in Trilliant Ring lore as "The Founders," made a decision to keep this discovery a secret from the outside world. Citing a potential nano-machine outbreak, a permanent research base was established and the planet was placed under strict quarantine. Research Post Igliza was created as a cover operation while the researchers set about unearthing and chronicling these pretech findings in a controlled environment. Using the advanced technology they discovered, the Founders were able to dramatically extend their natural lives and began work on a new base of operations above the planet's surface. Stories even implicate that some of the Founders may have been Trillian natives who had been sealed away in the pretech habitation blocks. Founding of The Trilliant Ring Over the course of the next century and with numerous pretech secrets at their disposable, the Founders began enticing some of the sector's finest creative minds to Trillia IX. House Triangulum researchers, Fornax architects, Cygnus bio-engineers, and other aspiring minds from across the Empire were asked to assist with resolving the "nano-quarantine" situation. Once on the planet, these individuals were inducted into the Trilliant Ring. The organization is intensely secretive about its founding and what exactly happened during this period of time. Little is known about what was done with dissenters or who exactly was asked to join. Given the expedition was so far from Imperial concern and had begun close to a century ago, record of the expedition fell from living memory. Few asked questions about the planet and spotty record-keeping meant that it was nearly impossible to trace its origins to a supposedly failed expedition launched 90 years prior. The first segment of Trillia IX's planetary ring was launched by 3012 and by 3014 the Trilliant Ring had officially incorporated. Through a series of aggressive lobbying efforts, promotional Life-Extension Therapies, technological bribes, and intensive marketing across the sector the organization quickly grew to become a staple of Imperial commerce. Their unbridled access to pretech and its scientific advantage gave them a leg up over their competition, allowing them to establish several market monopolies, especially around Life-Extension. Today, the Trilliant Ring's operations have become so indispensable that most nobles couldn't imagine a sector without them. Geography Planetary Ring A massive artificial ring circles the equator of Trillia IX, orbiting high above the surface of the world and providing a living space and base of operations for The Trilliant Ring. This ring, known as the Inner Circle, is a multi-functional construction that provides artificial gravity, connects various habitation structures/luxury yachts/pleasure domes, serves as a primary transportation network, and even functions as a gigantic particle accelerator. The core of this ring is known as a Lightway. It is composed of two thin beams of energy that appear to be made of radiant light, surrounded by a transparent enclosure close to 20 meters in diameter. While these beams together are no more than a few meters thick, they are composed of ultra-dense particles which are rotating in opposite directions. These beams provide the station with an inner gravitational field and make them incredibly dangerous to interact with. By using a device known as a Light Bridge, an individual, vehicle, or even structure outside the enclosure can hitch itself to a Lightway beam to begin accelerating along either direction of the planetary ring. This allows for rapid transit across the Inner Circle and makes it possible to reconfigure the massive array of customized pleasure domes and floating structures to a tenant's needs. Outlandish exploration habitats, pleasure domes, floating casinos, exotic restaurants, and commercial centers can be effortlessly relocated around the ring and brought to paying clientele. Any unprotected object that enters the enclosure is typically destroyed and becomes part of rapidly spinning detritus. Specialized, shielded pods inside the enclosure are used to transport goods without disrupting or endangering nearby structures. Certain thrill seekers have also been known to navigate and race inside the enclosure using customized vehicles. Generally these events are highly televised, including the now (in)famous Trillia Grand Prix. Planet Surface Trillia IX's surface shines with a beautiful icy glimmer and appears - from a distance - to be a rime encrusted jewel of the Igliza system. Upon closer inspection it is a blasted, frozen hellscape that is dangerous, devoid of atmosphere, and almost completely uninhabitable. While the surface is alluring to behold the temperature on the ground drops as low as -200 Celsius. This freezes anyone or anything that is foolish enough to venture there without protection. The surface crust is a stolid mix of frozen water, mercury, basalt, and zinc. This gives Trillia IX a dark blue and silvery gleam and blocks all light from penetrating the surface. Constant bombardment from the planetary rings - both of energy and detritus - have left the surface an irradiated mess, littered with old Trilliant Ring technology. Particular clusters such as the Shining Wastes have become targets for excavators and scavengers looking to make quick and dangerous credits. The surface has also become pockmarked with craters and objects crashed and buried into the sheets of ice. While numerous small pits have been created by recent debris, a few massive craters exist from orbital stations which fell during the massive destruction brought on by the Scream. Across the surface, gigantic terraforming structures loom ominously over the landscape. Monuments to past civilizations, these devices have either been destroyed by orbital bombardment, or else picked clean by the Trilliant Ring and three centuries of scavengers. The Trilliant Ring is the only organization to hold a permanent settlement on the surface of the planet. The organization closely monitors surface activities and has quarantined its access to outsiders. A cluster of private research stations are located near the deeper crash sites, but their activities remain a secret to the outside world. Large radiation shields protect these stations from the ring's energy blasts and prevent interlopers from prying into their activities. The largest pits, created by the stations fallen in the Scream, have smashed deep enough into the icy surface that they have revealed a network of pretech habitation blocks buried beneath the surface. Beneath the Surface Buried beneath sheets of ice and frost enameled rock, caches of pretech wonders reside in a maze of ancient habitation blocks. Most of these facilities are all but inaccessible after the Scream. The planet's primary power supply and fueling stations crashed to the surface or were hurled into deep space once their artificial orbits were broken. With their power supply destroyed and access ways blocked by collapsed and mangled turbosteel, getting to this tech is all but impossible. However, several passage ways have been uncovered in the centuries following the disaster. Major craters left by falling stations have been excavated to reveal ways into the ancient cities below. These cities are a grim reminder of the collapse of pretech civilization. Without primary power systems, regular shipments of food, and access to the outside, there are signs of a brutal and hopeless anarchy. In some habitation blocks, citizens gave up as supplies dwindled and left their emaciated remains to wither. In others, disputes between groups devolved into bloody conflicts over scarce remaining resources. Throughout the complexes, reserve power keeps some automated systems in motion, running in an eerie silence and oblivious to the devastation around them. Walls in the depths are often etched with chalky marks left by excavators and researchers while the icy creep of frost has slithered inside the ruins. Marks note which passages are safe to explore, which are dangerous, and which have already been hungrily looted. Jury-rigged generators connect to exposed wires, providing temporary power back into the system so it can studied in depth. Schema and sources of ancient technology litter the vaults, hinting at wonders of the past and opportunities for the future. Most of the advanced technology remains relatively operable, having been simply drained of its source of power. The remnants of a lost age may be grim and difficult to look at, but they are also a frontier of research and rediscovery. Locations Planetary Ring Paradiso See the main article: Paradiso Paradiso is the capital city of the Trilliant Ring and the "center stone" of Trillia IX's planetary ring. The planet's one and only metropolis, Paradiso is home to less than a million residents. Flying into the city, one can see it is actually a collection of floating artificial climates and pleasure-domes, all tethered together via immense Light Bridges. These massive connectors crackle with brilliant energy as they align the many floating districts to the planetary ring. The geography constantly in flux, Paradiso's many domes are often rearranged to suit the needs of its tourists and clientele. However, several landmarks stand out among the clutter. Among these landmarks, Trilliant Headquarters is perhaps the most ornate. This massive crystalline spire pierces through the planetary ring, acting as the ring's primary power source and one anchored point along its circumference. Tidally locked with Igliza's star, it is said that light shines perfectly through the superstructure to the Shining Wastes below. Despite the facility's ubiquity in the city skyline, the activities that occur within the facility are off-limits to most visitors. While some of the more ostentatious infrastructure is available to public tours, most of its cavernous arcology are only open to trusted employees of the Trilliant Ring. Beyond its fixed infrastructure, the city contains many well-known artificial domes. Created and gathered over the last two centuries, these domes each serve a purpose - whether it be entertainment, logistics, security, commerce, or otherwise. Below is a list of some of the more notable and interesting domes that can be found within Paradiso, such as the Rosewood Jungle Habitation. Rosewood Jungle Habitation Nestled within Trillia's plentiful pleasure domes and artistically sculpted belvedere is a dome like no-other. Reserved as a space for the Trilliant Ring's Upper Echelon to escape the commotion of day to day life, this artificial climate is available only for special events or the truly honoured on Trillia IX. It is a place of absolute majesty and serenity. The Rosewood Jungle Habitation holds Amazonian trees and genetically engineered recreations of ancient Terra's most eclectic sights. Bright pink roses and fiery orange tiger-lilies spring from the vines and tree trunks that form a canopy above, adding warmth and character. Isolated clearings act as personal sanctuaries, with the thick rows of trees blocking sight, sound, and signal from the outside world. Crystalline ponds fill much of these chambers as does the bubbling sound of calm streams and swimming koi. Nile lotus drift across their surface and add a sweetly smelling aroma to the humid jungle air. The cheerful chirping of uplifted songbirds can be heard beyond, enchanting the deeper jungle. Meanwhile, the center of the habitation holds a massive clearing, open to the majesty of space above and filled with creatures aplenty. The familiar koi-ponds are present, but stalked by wading flamingos. Larger beasts are kept as wonders, including genetically revived Cretaceous and Jurassic dinosaurs, who trundle across the plains in search of food and water. There may be more mysteries buried in the depths of the trees, but few are allowed to visit, and none but the Founders are left to wander unescorted. Planet Surface Research Post Igliza Located amidst the ruins of a crashed Imperator-Class battleship - the Lorica - Research Post Igliza is one of the few permanent facilities on the surface of Trillia IX. The research post is a private, off-limits Trilliant Ring facility and was established by the Founders of the original expedition to the Igliza system. Large physical shields protect the facility from energy blasts of the planetary ring, while also keeping prying eyes away from the facility. Ostensibly the facility is part of a massive environmental remediation project, a subdivision of Trilliant R&D known as Surface Research. The facility's mission statement is to "further environmental remediation research to restore habitability to the planet's surface." In reality, the facility is the base of operation for the Trilliant Ring's pretech excavations beneath the planet's surface. It is also a playground for emeritus researchers or surviving Founders who no longer participate in the organization's day to day operations. The most suspect pretech experiments are seconded to Research Post Igliza, which sometimes bear fruit for the organization. Shining Wastes When the Trilliant Ring has decided a device will no longer serve its purpose or a furnishing is no longer in fashion they will send the item to the Airing Chamber, a place where all waste is let fall to the planet below. There, far beneath the golden towers and inward turned belvedere of the Inner Circle is spread the Shining Wastes, glimmering with the castoff regalia and bygone mechanica of Trillia's past. The Shining Wastes are where Trillia's centuries of brilliant detritus have collected and ossified into a shimmering frozen wasteland of gilt steel and chrome. They are alight with the history of Trilliant industry and lifestyle. Grand ancient forges and fabrication looms rest long upon on the ground, broken and glazed in irradiated rime. Venerable pleasure yachts sag wrecked and twisted, their bones splayed to the sky. Glowing alabaster ionic fluid dribbles from cracked energy cells to collect and pool in crevasses. This amalgamation of esoteric technology and debris has resulted in many strange phenomena. Vast arcs of lightning flash from the top of one metal edifice to another. Large pieces of heavy scrap will hover a few feet off the ground for decades with no discernible impetus. Beams of heavy light meander through glittering ruins, appearing and disappearing seemingly without cause. As one of the few sources of heat on the blasted surface of Trillia IX, a few mad fools venture there on occasion, searching for discarded prototypes, precious materials, and unobtainable tools. However, they more usually find death and a ready made tomb of beauteous ruin. The Vault As one of the few installations on the surface of Trillia IX, most people know The Vault as the last resting place of Upper and Lower Echelons of the Trilliant Ring. This massive pyramid also serves as an archive of schematics, mutagens, trade secrets, and data related to Trilliant Ring research. The contents of The Vault are maintained dutifully by personnel from the Surface Research department of Trillia R&D. The Vault's pyramid is located in the Polar Cauldron, a basin of liquid oxygen carved out a crater hollow. No one but the Founders know why this location was chosen. Some say it was for the beautiful scenery of the liquid oxygen lake and creeping mists, others say it has a utilitarian use as the coldest place on the surface - where nothing short of the most advanced gear can reach this location safely. Whatever the case, the cold is perfect to cool, preserve, and protect the facility from prying eyes. Beneath the Surface Lorica Network Block One of the largest wrecks on the surface is the ruin of a crashed Imperator-Class battleship known as the Lorica. This vessel lost its navigation systems during the Scream and was struck by an orbital station hurtling off-course. The devastated mass of turbosteel broke through the sheets of ice as it plummeted to the surface, opening up a path into a subterranean habitation block and network node. The rime encrusted remains of the ship have become a massive excavation site, fiercely guarded by the Trilliant Ring. Sheared in two, the upper portion of the ship has largely been picked clean, but a huge chunk of the vessel remains submerged in the ice. The devastation blurs the distinction between the twisted hull of the Lorica and the twisted halls of the habitation block, which makes exploration difficult and dangerous. Many pretech secrets and weapon systems are buried in the lower portions, waiting for intrepid explorers to find them. Conveniently, this crash site intersects a network node, a mass-transit system which connects several different underground systems. While the system is no longer operational, from this entry-point most of the underground facilities are accessible. The Trilliant Ring uses this area as its primary excavation site for exploring the beneath the surface. Population Trillia Natives While there is no evidence of pre-Scream survivors or aliens on the planet before the Trilliant Ring Founders arrived on Trillia IX, the word "native" is still used to describe a special kind of person. Children that were born and raised on Trillia IX are considered "natives," as they were already altered pre-birth to rise to the high standards of the Trilliant Ring. Trilliant children receive some of the best tutoring and education available in Acheron Rho. So-called Trilliant "natives" are classified by different generations. While the first generation of these designer babies were only slightly modified for improved mental and physical performance, the newer generations are still being improved upon with the hopes of seeing even better results and ironing out slight oddities, such as the hyper-metabolism found in some Gen-1 Natives. The Trilliant Ring The vast majority of Trillia IX’s population is made up of employees of the Trilliant Ring. These individuals live primarily on the megacity on the planetary ring, with the corporation’s Founders and members of its Upper Echelon owning separate “islands” of their own. These private islands are developed to their owners precise and exacting standards, and can take several years to complete. In addition to Trilliant Headquarters, the megacity contains thousands of residential structures. The corporation’s Functionary Class typically lives in apartments which, though modest by Trilliant standards, are substantially larger and better furnished than is typically the case for workers in other parts of the sector. Although the Lower Echelon also live in the megacity, they typically own massive suites of apartments which are highly customized to suit their needs and preferences. Tourists & Visitors Trillia IX is a premiere tourism destination for nobility and anyone wealthy enough to afford a visit. The luxury yachts, pleasure palaces, and opulent vacation “islands” are packed with tourists year-round. Most Trillia Cruise Lines launch or conclude on Trillia IX, with travelers electing to tack on additional vacation days before or after their voyage. Those who wish to visit Trillia IX for the Trillia Grand Prix must be extraordinarily well connected to have the opportunity to book a vacation during this time. Alternatively, they must possess substantial funds above and beyond the usual booking price, due to the high demand for rooms at these times. Invited visitors to Trillia IX are far less common than tourists. In many structures on the planetary ring, particularly Trilliant Headquarters and the majority of the non-residential buildings in the megacity, access is restricted to only those individuals approved by the Trilliant Ring. Flora & Fauna Unfortunately, the frozen surface of Trillia IX has made it completely uninhabitable to plants or animals. As such, there are no extant species unique to the planet. While the artificial climates of the planetary ring have created a rich and diverse biosphere of novel flora, none of them are native to the planet. Similarly while strange and exotic creatures are kept as pets or tourist attractions, the planet itself is devoid of natural life. A number of explorable biomes are maintained in the domes of the Inner Circle and populated with aesthetically appealing animals. These creatures are either shipped in from outside the system or else artificially engineered and uplifted by the Trilliant Ring. Events Trillia Grand Prix See the main article: Trillia Grand Prix The Trillia Grand Prix is an annual race that takes place on the Lightway of the planetary ring orbiting Trillia IX. This event is Trillia’s single largest tourist attraction and is widely broadcast throughout the sector for those who lack the substantial funds necessary to attend in-person. The Grand Prix is a multi-day event which features several races of varying speeds. All normal transportation within the planetary ring is suspended during the event, and highly-specialized single-occupant racing vehicles are attached to the Lightway via customized Light Bridge. Due to the extremely high speeds at which these vehicles travel, crashes - resulting either from collision with another vehicle or a driver’s loss of control - are very common and always fatal. As with any Trilliant Ring activity, there is a significant focus on how credits can be made. Most noble Houses and major corporations "compete" in the Trillia Grand Prix through patronage. By sponsoring specific racers and building a better, faster, more agile vehicles - and drivers - organizations can rake in acclaim and advertising opportunities. Betting on the results of the Grand Prix is also a favorite pastime of the nobility - both those who are able to attend in-person and those who watch from off-world. The Trilliant Ring is happy to act as a broker for these bets, accepting wagers on both the anticipated winners and on which drivers will not survive the race. Particle Accelerator Blast See the main article: Lightway In addition to maintaining Trillia IX's planetary ring, the Lightway was made with another purpose in mind: the production of artificial Trillium. The production process releases an enormous amount of energy and is magnificent to behold. Despite the danger, it has become a tourist attraction in its own right. In order to produce industrial quantities of Trillium - a material that is otherwise incredibly rare in Acheron Rho - the Lightway's two main beams are bent together until they collide. The collision releases massive amounts of energy and generates Trillium through ion implantation. The blast releases a wave of dazzling, multi-colored light visible across most of the Igliza system. Speakers and holovids issue a planet-wide alert ahead of an incoming blast. Visitors are directed to watch the ensuing blast from inside while the planet is bathed in light. Due to the intensity of such an event, it has been integrated into the tourist appeal of the planet. Occurring once every few months, particle accelerator blasts are timed to dazzle groups of newcomers and have become a seasonal attraction. It is also traditional to perform a blast at the closing ceremonies of the Trillia Grand Prix. This energy is a serious threat to the unprepared. The blast is capable of annihilating or irradiating unprotected ships, facilities, or pleasure domes - even as far as the planet's surface or close orbit. The Trilliant Ring must relocate unshielded ships behind dedicated energy absorption emplacements. Specific shield configurations are broadcast across the system to protect luxury yachts and other visiting ships from danger. Facilities attached to the Lightway must be reoriented so that their specialized protective surfacing faces the ring, shutting down movement between facilities for roughly an hour. For several days after a blast, the radiation creates a beautiful corona around Trillia IX, part of the planet's trademark sapphire glow. While such a blast makes it immensely dangerous to walk the planet's surface, its lack of habitability makes this a moot point. Trillia Cruise Lines See the main article: Trillia Cruise Lines The Trilliant Ring offers comprehensive cruise voyages across and beyond the core Imperial worlds. Lumbering space-yachts and colossal cruise vessels venture the galaxy, offering trips to only the most exclusive and wealthy patrons. Gargantuan constructions of exotic lumbers, polished metallic amalgams, and gemstone encrusted materials provide ships with an opulent appearance up to the most rigorous standards of noble clientele. Trillia Cruise vessels are constantly in operation, endlessly touring major venues, cities, and landmarks within the Empire. Ships are designed to provide everything a paying clients needs - including upkeep to their physical health - in perpetuity. Trilliant Ring mooring berths refuel and resupply the vessels at designated logistics hubs, designed to put ships back in space as quickly and seamlessly as possible. Meanwhile, berths also regularly change out the services and entertainment on the ship. Trilliant Ring officers are assigned to major planets and tasked with locating and recruiting novel talent to keep cruise entertainment fresh for clients. Major cultural attractions, entertainment troupes, and celebrity brand ambassadors are recruited to term positions and assigned on cruise routes; cycling regularly. At any given time entertainment options from a dozen worlds will be available on a vessel. These ships are equipped with state of the art facilities and offer the finest delicacies available in Acheron Rho. They provide the most exacting accommodations, luxury dining, extensive shopping networks, pleasure domes, gambling services, symphony venues, and sector-class amenities. Trillia Cruise Lines also provide access to licensed Trilliant Ring Life-Extension facilities that are otherwise very rare outside of Trillia IX. Due to the Trilliant Ring's position as a non-Imperial corporate entity and "commercial concessions" from the Empire, law-enforcement on Trillia Cruise Lines is handled by private security interests. While cruise vessels are between worlds, they can provide clients with a number of additional "perks" that may be unavailable on a client's homeworld. These "perks" can cater to even the most extravagant of vices, while private security ensures clients are provided maximum discretion and protection from the burdens of "jurisdictional legality." Planet Tags Altered Humanity The humans on this world are visibly and drastically different from normal humanity. They may have additional limbs, new sensory organs, or other significant changes. Were these from ancestral eugenic manipulation, strange stellar mutations, or from an environmental toxin unique to this world? Enemies * Biochauvinist local * Local experimenter * Mentally unstable mutant Friends * Local seeking a "cure" * Curious xenophiliac * Anthropological researcher Complications * Alteration is contagious * Alteration is necessary for long-term survival * Locals fear and mistrust non-local humans Things * Original pretech mutagenic equipment * Valuable biological byproduct from the mutants * "Cure" for the altered genes * Record of the original colonial genotypes Places * Abandoned eugenics laboratory * An environment requiring the mutation for survival * A sacred site where the first local was transformed Flying Cities Perhaps the world is a gas giant, or plagued with unendurable storms at lower levels of the atmosphere. For whatever reason, the cities of this world fly above the surface of the planet. Perhaps they remain stationary, or perhaps they move from point to point in search of resources. Enemies * Rival city pilot * Tech thief attempting to steal outworld gear * Saboteur or scavenger plundering the city's tech Friends * Maintenance tech in need of help * City defence force pilot * Meteorological researcher Complications * Sudden storms * Drastic altitude loss * Rival city attacks * Vital machinery breaks down Things * Precious reined atmospheric gases * Pretech grav-engine plans * Meteorological codex predicting future storms Places * Underside of the city * The one calm place on the planet's surface * Catwalks stretching over unimaginable gulfs below Pleasure World This world provides delights either rare or impermissible elsewhere. Matchless local beauty, stunningly gengineered natives, a wide variety of local drugs, carnal pleasures unacceptable on other worlds, or some other rare delight is readily available here. Most worlds are fully aware of the value of their offerings, and the prices they demand can be in credits or in less tangible recompense. Enemies * Purveyor of evil delights * Local seeking to control others with addictions * Offworlder exploiter of native resources Friends * Tourist who's in too deep * Native seeking a more meaningful life elsewhere * Offworld entertainer looking for training here Complications * A deeply repugnant pleasure is offered here by a culture that sees nothing wrong with it * Certain pleasures here are dangerously addictive * The prices here can involve enslavement or death * The world has been seized and exploited by an imperial power Things * Forbidden drug * A contract for some unspeakable payment * Powerful tech repurposed for hedonistic ends Places * Breathtaking natural feature * Artful but decadent salon * Grimy den of desperate vice System Trillia IX is the outermost orbiting planet in the Igliza system. The system itself is sparsely occupied, as many of the system's other planets were destroyed during The Scream. A nearby refueling station - Jeans 7 - is also in orbit within the system. The system itself is located just beyond the border of Imperial space. Beyond the Helesco system - a region of space known as "The Crossroads" - Igliza is in the southern reach of Acheron Rho. This region is sparsely populated and relatively devoid of human-inhabited systems and planets. This has made Igliza and Trillia IX especially a place where rogue elements of society go to keep away from prying eyes and the long arm of the law. Category:Planets Category:Igliza Category:Trilliant Ring Locations